Engaging Plans
by jenolas
Summary: Arwen is preparing for Eldarion's betrothal banquet and finds that she is not the only one with plans for the evening. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Engaging Plans  
  
An air of celebration and excitement filled the whole city, and the palace was in turmoil, the like of which Legolas had never seen before. Everyone he passed on his way to Aragorn's study seemed to be in a great hurry heading towards his or her next task or rushing to complete his or her current one. The Elf's presence was acknowledged by perhaps a quick smile or nod of the head, rather than the polite comments on the weather or how he was faring in Ithilien that he was accustomed to hearing from anyone he happened to meet. Even the looks of longing and quiet whispers from those maids of the household who were infatuated with the handsome friend of the King were missing this day.  
  
"Oh, I beg your pardon," said the very embarrassed chambermaid who had just unwittingly bumped into the Elf in her rush to go about her business.  
  
"No harm done," he responded as he reached down to pick up the pile of clean towels that she had dropped on the floor. With a quick "thank you" and barely a second glance at the Elf, she took the linen from him and hurried away down the hall. 'It is a very unusual day,' thought Legolas as he turned to find Aragorn standing in the doorway to his study with a smile lighting his face.  
  
"Quick, Legolas, come in here where it is safe!" he said with a conspiratorial wink. "Arwen is driving everyone to distraction with her preparations for tonight's festivities."  
  
"So I have observed," commented the Elf wryly as he went and sat on the window ledge and looked out over the turmoil in the courtyard below. Arwen was directing the placement of banners and garlands of flowers, and even had some of the King's Guard doing her bidding. Aragorn placed a friendly hand Legolas' shoulder and followed his gaze to the scene below. They both laughed when Gimli and some of his Dwarf friends found themselves eagerly agreeing to help Arwen by setting up tables for those guests who might like to enjoy the evening air later into the night.  
  
"I had no idea my gentle Queen could be such a tyrant," said Aragorn in jest, his eyes filled with love for his wife.  
  
"Yes, I would say that Gimli has met his match in a mother who is making preparations for a betrothal ceremony for her only son. How did you escape?" Legolas asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.  
  
"I claimed I had important matters of state to deal with," replied the King as he handed his friend a glass of wine.  
  
"I doubt Arwen really believed that," said Legolas, a wicked look in his eyes.  
  
"So do I. I fear it will only be a temporary reprieve, for I am sure she has planned many duties for me to perform at the celebration tonight. I wonder what she has in mind for you?"  
  
"Nothing, I hope. I am merely a guest."  
  
Aragorn looked sceptical, Arwen had plans for everyone this day! "Well, whatever she wants, I am pleased to see you here, it has been too long since you last attended one of our banquets." Legolas rarely came to the city, much preferring the woods of his new home, and merrymaking under the stars. Although no stranger to formal occasions, he hated the unwanted attention he always drew from the unmarried maids of Minas Tirith. The last time he had attended one of Aragorn's banquets, one of his 'unwanted suitors' turned out to be married, much to his embarrassment, and Aragorn fully understood the Elf's reluctance to find himself in that position again.  
  
"This is one invitation I could not refuse. Let us drink a toast to Eldarion and his betrothed," suggested Legolas as he raised his glass.  
  
"And to his lovely but over zealous mother," added Aragorn also raising his glass. They watched Arwen in silence for a few more minutes until Aragorn moved to his favourite armchair and decided to make conversation. "What news do you bring of Ithilien?"  
  
"There is not much to tell, except to say that it is growing more beautiful every day and Faramir is becoming a regular visitor."  
  
"That comes as no surprise, he is very interested in anything to do with the Fair Folk," Aragorn commented. Over the next few hours the conversation between the two friends drifted to topics both important and frivolous, until Arwen interrupted them.  
  
"Hello Legolas," she said walking over to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I am glad you are here for I have a request to make of you." Legolas looked over her head to Aragorn who gave him an 'I told you so' look. "Since it is well past the time the King should be making himself ready," she said with a meaningful glare at Aragorn, "I will accompany you to your rooms and we can talk on the way." Taking Legolas' arm, she smiled sweetly as she swept past her husband and said, "Your clothes for this evening are laid out in your bathing chamber." Aragorn took her words as the command they were and made his way to their apartments, his curiosity piqued in regards to the attire Arwen had deemed suitable, but more so over her mysterious plan for Legolas.  
  
Meanwhile, Arwen had explained her request and as they arrived at his rooms, Legolas invited her in to discuss it further.  
  
"I would be pleased to do as you ask, Arwen. You say Gimli gave you the idea? How very strange. Do you know why?"  
  
"Yes, but I think perhaps he would delight in telling you himself," she said with a knowing smile, behind which Legolas detected a hint of melancholy.  
  
"What saddens you, mellon nin?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. Arwen did not bother to deny what she knew full well the Elf could see.  
  
"It is a bittersweet day. I am happy that Eldarion has found true love, just as his father and I have, but it reminds me of what I have lost."  
  
"Your immortality?"  
  
"No, I do not regret choosing to live a mortal life, I love Aragorn. I regret that my father did not approve of my choice, that our parting was filled with pain and sorrow. I miss him." Legolas took her in a comforting embrace as a single tear traced its way down her cheek.  
  
"I have not yet found my soul mate, nor can I really comprehend what it would be like to be mortal, but I do understand how much we seek our Adar's approval, and how much they are missed when we are apart." Legolas said, offering what comfort he could to his friend.  
  
"I envy you, for at least you are on good terms with Thranduil," she said softly, her heart aching to once more feel Elrond's warm embrace.  
  
"Now you really do sound like a mortal. Do not envy me, rejoice in the happiness you have now, in the love of your husband and your children. You have chosen your path, walk it without sorrow."  
  
"Dear Legolas," Arwen said as she gazed into eyes filled with understanding and gently touched his cheek, "your words comfort me and I thank you."  
  
"I hope I am not interrupting anything?" said a gruff voice from the doorway. Gimli had opened the door and was just about to knock when he witnessed the intimate exchange between his friends. "On second thoughts, perhaps it is just as well I happened along," he teased. Knowing they had done nothing of which to be ashamed, Legolas kept an arm around Arwen's waist as they both turned to look with amusement at the Dwarf. For his part, Gimli knew that the two were nothing more than friends, and that neither would ever consider betraying the Man they both loved in their own way. He simply could not resist a chance to tease the Elf and since Arwen had been giving him a hard time with her party preparations, he was pleased to tease her as well.  
  
"I think I had best go and see to my own dress for this evening, Come to my rooms an hour after sunset, Legolas, I will be waiting," she said in a deliberately seductive voice causing Gimli to blush.  
  
"I will do as you command," replied Legolas, gently brushing her lips as he released her. The dwarf watched Arwen depart and turned to glare at Legolas who was smiling at his friend's discomfort.  
  
"I would be careful if I were you, Master Elf, Aragorn may not see the humour in such a display. Even the most noble Men can experience jealousy," he cautioned.  
  
"Aragorn knows he has no reason to be jealous, it is not the way of my kind to make untoward advances to a married woman. Do not forget that Arwen and I have been friends for centuries."  
  
"Humph!" was his only reply.  
  
"Tell me Gimli, why did you suggest I escort Aragorn's youngest daughter to the banquet tonight?"  
  
"That you should escort someone was my idea, the choice was Arwen's," explained the Dwarf.  
  
"Why do I need to escort anyone?" asked Legolas frowning slightly.  
  
"Because, there will be maidens from all over Gondor and Rohan here for Eldarion's betrothal and once you make your entrance, they will all only have eyes for you, as always happens. If you arrive with a partner, the maids, the respectable ones at least, will not pester you. Arwen suggested her youngest daughter, for she has not yet been courted and no-one is likely to try and interfere with the Princess's escort."  
  
"I see, but I would not want to give her possible suitors the wrong impression, there are sure to be many of them at the banquet as well."  
  
"Yes, if you ask me you are more likely to find yourself challenged for her hand, than being sought after by the young ladies," teased Gimli.  
  
"Then I will simply give the impression that I am an older sibling escorting his sister to a banquet," decided Legolas. "I would not like to see anything spoil Eldarion's night."  
  
"As you wish. It is getting late and the sun is already setting and since I know how long you can take to dress formally, I will take my leave and see you at the banquet. Oh, and Legolas, you and Arwen should try not to tease Aragorn too much, at least not until I can witness the outcome!" The sweet sound of Elvish laughter followed the Dwarf down the hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Engaging Plans.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Legolas had been both surprised and delighted when, on his Conception Day, Arwen had gifted him a deep green silk tunic with the emblem of the King of Eryn Lasgalen embroidered on the breast in gold, as well as a pair of dark brown leggings made of soft velvet. "Finery becoming the son of a King," she had told him, and for some reason he felt it was fitting that he should wear her gift tonight. Despite Gimli's quip, he was ready at the appointed time, and made his way to the chambers of the royal couple.  
  
"Come in, Legolas," called Aragorn in answer to the polite knock on the door. The Elf entered the room to find his friend looking splendid in his deep blue robes, edged with silver. Arwen stood beside her husband, her velvet gown a shade or two lighter but with the same silver edging around the neckline and sleeves. They were watching with pride as their youngest daughter, Ellraen, swirled about, displaying her own gown, made of green silk, the exact colour of Legolas' tunic. Another of Arwen's little plans, he surmised with a wry grin.  
  
"You are looking particularly handsome, Legolas," said Arwen. "Do you like your new outfit?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. I see you had some fabric left over," he answered indicating Ellraen's dress. Aragorn had also noticed the matching outfits of his daughter and her escort and looked to Arwen who shrugged, trying to appear the epitome of innocence. Aragorn was not fooled for a minute, but turned his attention back to his beloved daughter.  
  
"What do you think, Father? Do I look pretty, Legolas?" she asked coyly.  
  
"You look simply stunning, very much the young lady, as always," Aragorn said as he hugged her close. Legolas merely raised an eyebrow as he looked over to Ellraen who hastily coughed to cover her laughter. Aragorn had apparently not heard about a certain young Princess who had been seen running through the woods of Ithilien in some of her brother's hunting clothes. The leggings and tunic made it easier to climb trees, as she still loved to do, she had informed Legolas when he queried her state of dress. In fact, he agreed with her and had promised not to mention the unbecoming behaviour of a young lady of royalty to either of her parents.  
  
"Your beauty rivals your mother's, and I am honoured to be your escort tonight," answered Legolas gallantly, taking the young woman's hand and brushing it lightly with his lips. Ellraen blushed slightly and then smiled happily as she accepted the arm Legolas offered. "Shall we go?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he winked conspiratorially at his companion. "It would be a shame to deprive those young men already in the banquet hall of your beauty."  
  
"It would be my pleasure, although I am sure there are many young ladies waiting to see my very handsome escort!" she answered in the same exaggerated, yet complimentary manner.  
  
"Oh, Legolas, before you leave, I forgot to ask, did your musicians arrive with you? I do not recall seeing them earlier."  
  
"Yes, Arwen, they are here, somewhere. I expect they have been busy planning the music for the evening with your own musicians. Ellraen and I will go immediately to the hall and make sure all is in readiness." As soon as Legolas closed the door, Aragorn turned to Arwen and swept her into his arms, kissing her soundly.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"To thank you for our beautiful children," he whispered into her hair. "And because I love you."  
  
"And I love you, my handsome King, but I am afraid romance is not in my plan at present, duty calls. It is time for us to leave, Kerwyn's parents will be waiting for us to escort them to the banquet." Arwen laughed at the sour face Aragorn pulled at the mention of their guests.  
  
"As much as I love Eldarion's betrothed, I find her mother to be exceedingly insufferable," complained Aragorn as Arwen shoved him gently towards the door.  
  
"Then I trust you will keep that opinion to yourself for I want nothing to spoil this special occasion," warned Arwen.  
  
"Of course I will, I have learned much about diplomacy since I became King and besides, your wish is my command," he said lightly as he took his wife's arm and lead her towards the guest chambers where Kerwyn and her parents were staying.  
  
********  
  
Further down the passageway, in the opposite direction to the guest chambers, Ellraen suddenly stopped walking and pulled Legolas into an empty room.  
  
"We need to talk before we go to the banquet," she said without preamble. Legolas had already sensed that something was bothering his friend, and so he waited silently for her to continue. "I do not wish to offend you, Legolas, but I hope you realise that I only agreed to let you escort me so that you would be appear to be spoken for, and left alone by the many young women who fancy you. I mean, as much as I adore you, I think of you only as an older brother rather than a consort."  
  
"I am not offended for I was about to say something similar. I realise that everyone is trying to 'protect' me, and I am grateful for my friend's concern, but I am not really that fragile. I am honoured to escort my younger 'sister' but I am sure there must be a young man of Gondor who will steal your heart." Ellraen blushed prettily at that comment and Legolas easily guessed the truth. "I see you have already found one, who is he?"  
  
"Someone to whom I have not told of my true feelings," she answered shyly.  
  
"Will he be at the banquet?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Yes, he is the son of an invited guest."  
  
"Would you prefer that I did not accompany you, Ellraen?" the Elf asked, a look of concern briefly crossing his fair face. "I do not wish to give a possible suitor the wrong impression. I am not afraid to go unescorted."  
  
"Oh no! That will not be necessary. We have spoken on several occasions and I told him I was to be your partner for this evening. I explained that you are simply a close friend of the family. Besides, mother went to a lot of trouble to ensure that our outfits matched."  
  
"Yes, she did, I also would not like to ruin her plans. So tell me, does your young man have a name?" Legolas asked in a teasing tone of voice.  
  
"Of course," she scoffed. "But unless you can guess who he is, I will not tell you his name."  
  
"Ai, a challenge! I accept," he said happily. "Let us go at once, for I would like to see who has captured your heart."  
  
Many heads turned to watch as the graceful Elf entered the hall with the young princess on his arm and Legolas' elvish ears picked up several comments of an envious nature from some of the maids they passed by. Ellraen also heard one or two and once they were seated at their places at the head table, she reached up and gave her escort a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"That should give everyone something to talk about for a while,' she whispered, ignoring the looks of disdain from her elder sisters who had arrived earlier.  
  
"Yes, and I think I can already see your young man, I do not think he appreciated that action,' Legolas whispered into her ear, smiling as he heard a few intakes of breath at his intimate behaviour. Looking around, he noted with relief that all the musicians were in attendance and were ready to play as the Royal party approached the hall.  
  
All conversation ceased suddenly and everyone stood as the King and Queen entered, escorting Kerwyn's parents. As they took their places, a herald announced the arrival of Eldarion, Crown Prince of Gondor and his betrothed, the Lady Kerwyn. Everyone cheered and applauded as the popular Prince and his lady walked slowly to the place of honour at the head of the table. Aragorn was called upon to officially announce the betrothal and once the speeches were finished, and the toasts made, the banquet began in earnest. Arwen had arranged so many courses that by the time dessert was served, everyone could hardly move.  
  
All throughout the meal, Legolas watched the young man he deemed to be the object of Ellraen's affections, ignoring the conversation that flowed around him. He remained distracted until Gimli, none too gently, kicked him under the table.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Legolas?" asked Gimli as the Elf failed to answer another question from Faramir who was enquiring about the progress of the boat haven Legolas was building near his village.  
  
"I am sorry, you were saying Faramir.?" he asked just as the dance music began.  
  
"You two can talk later," said Eowyn as she walked up to place a hand on Faramir's shoulder. "I feel like dancing. Now that the meal is over, Arwen has released me from overseeing the kitchen."  
  
"You did offer to help her any way she wished," Eomer laughed, and Eowyn glared at her brother.  
  
"I think you are the only one who was not included in Arwen's plans."  
  
"One of the advantages of being King of a neighbouring realm, although she did mention wanting to speak to me about horses for the wedding."  
  
"Come on Eowyn, the music is lively," said Faramir as took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.  
  
Legolas offered to dance with Ellraen, and as they also walked hand in hand to the dance floor he said, "I believe you have fallen for the charms of the Healer's son. You have been staring at each other all evening, am I correct?"  
  
" Yes, but do not be surprised if he wishes to challenge you, I fear he is looking quite jealous." Legolas smiled, remembering Gimli's words from earlier, but he was relieved that the young man in question approached with a polite request rather than a challenge.  
  
"May I have this dance with Ellraen?" he asked boldly, having found the courage to approach the Elf.  
  
"If she wishes." replied Legolas, turning to look at his partner. "Have no fear, I will step aside graciously, once we are introduced." Ellraen nodded her consent and he gently placed her hand in that of her suitor.  
  
"Of course. Legolas, I would like you to meet Joseth," Ellraen said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Master Elf," said the young man with a polite bow.  
  
"And I am pleased to meet you, enjoy your evening, both of you," said Legolas as he left the dance floor before he could be called upon to partner anyone else. He looked across the room to see Arwen smiling as she watched her daughter dance with the one who had obviously stolen her heart.  
  
Legolas returned to his seat and became involved in conversation with Gimli and Eomer. When Faramir returned after several dances with his wife, he joined with his friends in watching Aragorn perform his duties as both King and father of the betrothed Prince. At Arwen's insistence, he danced with all the ladies who had been invited by Kerwyn's mother and when he wasn't on the dance floor, he was engrossed in conversation with her male relatives.  
  
"Aragorn looks quite exhausted," commented Faramir as the evening wore on. "It seems it is he, rather than you, Legolas, who has found favour with the ladies tonight."  
  
"I think he is enjoying the experience as much as I do," quipped Legolas sarcastically.  
  
"Bored is the word I would choose to describe the look of him," said Eomer candidly, causing everyone to laugh and nod in agreement.  
  
"I think you are correct, your Highness," added Gimli, "but I am afraid Arwen seems to have his whole evening planned. He has not even had the time to speak to his friends."  
  
"I think he is in need of some fresh air, or perhaps a smoke of that awful pipe he favours. I also have a plan, and it is better than Arwen's," said Legolas mischievously. Faramir and Eomer listened with delight as he explained what he had in mind and they readily agreed to help the Elf rescue the King from his boredom. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Engaging Plans  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Aragorn was seated at the head of the banquet table, feigning interest in a discussion between Kerwyn's father and uncle about the poor yield of the vineyards over the past few years. Although he found the conversation to be extremely boring, he had to admit it was preferable to dancing with the myriad of relatives and friends of the bride-to-be. He amused himself by thinking of ways she could repay him, when they were alone, for his cooperation.  
  
"You know, Elessar, your elf friend has a way with growing plants and such, perhaps you could insist that he and his friends come and help improve our crops?" suggested the uncle. Whether or not he realised that Legolas and Éomer had approached and heard his remark, Aragorn could not tell, but he cringed inwardly at the arrogance of the man's words, and even Arwen, who was sitting beside him as she entertained Kerwyn's mother and sisters, felt embarrassed for her husband.  
  
"Perhaps you might *ask* Legolas yourself," she said, smiling sweetly as the elf in question bowed politely to the ladies.  
  
"Several of my friends are interested in wine making, and I am sure an arrangement can be made to assist your vintners," Legolas said graciously to Aragorn's guest. He looked over to where Faramir was speaking to the musicians and at his nod he turned to Arwen just as the first strains of one of her favourite elvish dance tunes drifted across the room.  
  
"Ai, I see that Faramir and Éowyn have accepted my challenge to teach an elvish dance to your guests. Would you care to join me in assisting them, Queen Arwen?" he asked gallantly, holding out his hand.  
  
"I do not see how I can refuse, especially since I have neglected to partner you for a dance all evening," she replied, taking his arm as he led her to join the others.  
  
"I would like to learn an elvish dance, too, do you know this one, Eldarion?" asked Kerwyn. At his nod of affirmation, she took his hand and they also made for the dance floor.  
  
"King Elessar," said Éomer formally, "I wonder if we may have a few words in private?" Looking relieved at the chance to remove himself from his present company, Éomer caught Aragorn's eye and winked. The King of Gondor suddenly understood what had just occurred, and felt very grateful that he had such loyal friends.  
  
"If you ladies and gentlemen will excuse me, I need to speak to King Éomer, in private," he said as he rose from the table and followed his friend out into the courtyard.  
  
"Over here!" called Gimli, indicating one of the tables he had helped set up earlier that day. There was a large jug of ale and several mugs as well as a platter of several kinds of cheese. "I hope you do not mind, but I sent one of the servants to fetch your pipe and weed, Aragorn. You look in need of a little relaxation."  
  
"I do not mind at all and I am very grateful for the respite, but I fear Arwen will not be amused when she finds me neglecting our guests."  
  
"You have performed admirably all evening," said Éomer, handing him a mug of ale. "A short break will do your reputation as a host no harm."  
  
"Well, I hope you remember to thank the Elf, for it was his idea," said Gimli. "He seems to think he can keep Arwen from missing you for quite a while."  
  
"I will be sure to thank him. So tell me Éomer, how fares Prince Imrahil? I had heard he was not well."  
  
"His health is ailing, that is why Lothiriel is not here, she has gone to take care of him for a while."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that, let us drink to his quick recovery," he said as they raised their mugs in a toast to the health of the Prince of Dol Amroth. The servant arrived with Aragorn's pipe and weed, which he eagerly lit as he leaned casually back in his chair and asked for news of Rohan.  
  
******  
  
Faramir and Éowyn, who rarely missed the many festive occasions held by the Elves in Ithilien, were well familiar with the elvish dance and joined the other two couples in leading the dance. The steps were simple yet elegant with many turns and swirls and changing of partners. Once it became apparent that everyone would have a chance to dance with Legolas, the dance floor became very crowded and Faramir could not help but laugh at the predicament the Elf found himself in. When it came to Legolas' turn to partner the Queen again he was unable to resist commenting on how her plan to keep the maids away from him had been thwarted.  
  
"My dear Legolas, you have only yourself to blame, had you not relinquished Ellraen to young Joseth, you would have not been sought after as you are now," she answered tartly.  
  
"I am afraid that Ellraen much preferred his company to mine. I had not the heart to stand in the path of true love," he answered, his tone of voice indicating his sincerity. "Were you aware of her affection for the young man?" he asked as the music changed to a less lively tune and they saw that Faramir and Éowyn left the dance floor. Legolas twirled Arwen around so that she did not see them make their way to the doors that lead to the courtyard where Aragorn, Éomer and Gimli had sought refuge.  
  
"It seems the men and women of Gondor do not have the stamina to continue the dance," Arwen said as their movements slowed with the music and by unspoken agreement they continued to dance as they talked. "In answer to your question, I knew she had been spending much of her time at the Healer's Hall for our youngest seems to have the healing talent of her father."  
  
"It is a strong family trait," said Legolas, alluding also to Elrond and Arwen's brothers.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is. Joseth is also learning to be a Healer, so I imagine they have been spending much time together, under the supervision of his father, of course."  
  
"I hope that you and Aragorn would approve of the match, for I can tell you that their love shines not only in their eyes, but from within, just as it does with you and Aragorn, and those two," he said, inclining his head in towards Eldarion and Kerwyn.  
  
"Neither of us would argue with elvish perception," she answered. "We both have a great deal of respect for Joseth and his family, and I am pleased that Ellraen has chosen well."  
  
"It seems the musicians are taking a well deserved break," observed Legolas.  
  
"What a shame, I have really enjoyed our dance, but I suppose I should return to my guests," said Arwen tilting her chin slightly giving permission for him to lightly brush his lips against hers in his usual display of affection.  
  
"Thank you for the dance, mellon nin," he whispered, as they embraced.  
  
"You are most welcome," she replied, the smile on her face turning to a frown as she looked around and realised that Aragorn was nowhere to be seen. "Did you happen to see where Aragorn went?" she asked.  
  
"No, I did not," he answered honestly.  
  
"How dare he leave our guests!" she whispered angrily, not wishing to be heard by anyone except Legolas. "I must find him at once." Neither noticed the murmurs of surprise and disquiet as the obviously furious Queen pulled herself free of Legolas' hold and stormed from the dance floor. There were many concerned looks as the guests assumed the Elf had upset the Queen with an unwanted advance, and as he made to follow Arwen, he found himself held firmly in the grip of Eldarion and Joseth who unceremoniously marched him back to his seat. Legolas did not bother to try and escape, even though he was certain he could, for he did not wish to make a bad situation worse.  
  
"Joseth, please go and find Father," commanded Eldarion sternly as Ellraen and Kerwyn followed Arwen to see if she needed comforting. Legolas was not certain as to the cause of his predicament until the Crown Prince spoke.  
  
"How dare you betray Father's trust!" he hissed, his eyes flashing with barely controlled rage. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
NOTE: This is a copy of Chapter 4, the real one seems to have disappeared.  
  
Engaging Plans  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A few moments of uncomfortable silence followed the scene made by Eldarion and Joseth, but fortunately, the musicians, both Elves and Men, were sensitive to the mood of those around them and decided another lively dance tune was in order. The rhythm of the music enticed the guests to dance, and it was not long before the most of those present had resumed their merrymaking, with only the occasional glance towards where the Crown Prince and his 'prisoner' were seated.  
  
"Well, that was quite a show, Eldarion!" exclaimed Leniel, his other young sister, as she sat beside the Elf. "I am sure you have made a wonderful impression on Kerwyn's family," she added, her sarcasm only serving to fuel her brother's anger.  
  
"I was merely defending Mother from an obviously unwanted advance," he replied still glaring at Legolas who was taken by surprise by that statement.  
  
"I assume you are referring to the fact that I kissed Arwen in a simple display of affection?" Legolas asked calmly. "Your interpretation is both incorrect and a conclusion unworthy of our friendship."  
  
"Yes Eldarion, you should be ashamed of yourself. We have all seen such lovely displays of affection between Mother and Legolas in the past," scoffed Leniel. "Father does not object, so why should you?"  
  
"Because she ran from him in anger. There must have been some insult given," he insisted.  
  
"Surely you know that I would never betray your father's trust, nor cause insult to your Mother?" queried Legolas, the pain in his heart at the hurtful words causing the natural brightness of his eyes to dim slightly.  
  
"Of course he knows, " answered Leniel before her brother had a chance to speak. "I think perhaps he has had too much wine and is letting his romantic feelings for Kerwyn muddle his thinking. In fact, I also suspect it is father, not you, who has earned her wrath," she said, looking to Legolas to confirm her suspicions.  
  
"Arwen was slightly annoyed that your father was no longer entertaining his guests," was all Legolas was prepared to say. It did not seem wise to mention the fact that Faramir and Éomer had been his co-conspirators in Aragorn's disappearance.  
  
"I thought so, for I saw him follow King Éomer out into the courtyard. Apparently something Eldarion failed to notice. I think you should apologise to Legolas," Leniel said sternly.  
  
"I am sorry for my false accusation, Legolas, but surely you now realise how such a mistake could be made?"  
  
"My behaviour would not be questioned by my own folk, for it is not our way to seek the attentions of a married woman. Apparently it is not unheard of among Men, and I will endeavour to be more restrained when I am among them."  
  
"Then I hope you can also forgive my rash behaviour," said a remorseful Eldarion.  
  
"Think no more of it," said Legolas smiling once more as he clasped the young man's shoulder in a sign of friendship. Eldarion returned the display of friendship in kind, so that all could see the situation was resolved. "Go and keep your betrothed's parents entertained and let nothing mar the rest of the evening."  
  
"Legolas and I will go and placate Mother, if that is possible," Leniel said with mock seriousness as she took the Elf by the arm and led him out to the courtyard. "I believe I saw Father sneak out here with King Éomer and Gimli," she whispered confidentially.  
  
*******  
  
Arwen had not seen Aragorn leave the banquet hall, but as she passed by the outer door leading to the courtyard, she heard the sound of familiar laughter coming from somewhere outside. Looking through the open door, she spotted the table in the poorly lit corner where her husband and his friends were to be found. Just as she was about go and confront him, Ellraen and Kerwyn caught up with her, and she was held back as her daughter grabbed her hand.  
  
"Are you well, Mother?" the young woman asked with some concern.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" queried Arwen, feeling slightly confused by the question.  
  
"We hoped you were not too upset by * that * Elf's shocking behaviour," explained Kerwyn. "Do not worry, now that Eldarion and Joseth have taken him in hand, he will cause no more trouble." Arwen frowned at the derogatory way her son's intended called Legolas 'that Elf', until she remembered that the girl had been brought up to be wary of the mysterious Fair Folk, as had many in Gondor. Arwen thought it ironic that they all seemed to forget that their much beloved Queen was also of elf kind, but she also felt sad that such bigotry was to be found so close to home.  
  
"What did he do?" Arwen asked, finding it difficult to imagine what kind of trouble her gentle friend would see fit to cause.  
  
"His behaviour towards you on the dance floor was totally inappropriate," stated Kerwyn who had obviously not yet been swayed by the delightful charms of the Ithilien Elves. Arwen hoped her low opinion of Legolas would soon change for the better.  
  
"Nonsense!" declared Arwen, pleased with the younger woman's sense of impropriety, although misplaced in this instance. "His behaviour was impeccable, and in no way inappropriate for one who has been a close friend of both myself and my husband, for a very long time," she explained, then turned in surprise to her youngest daughter. "How could you think otherwise, Ellraen?"  
  
"But you stormed off in anger, Mother.."  
  
"The cause of which is right over there," said Arwen, pointing to where Aragorn was sitting, still enjoying his pipe and listening with an amused grin to something Joseth was telling them. "Would you be so kind as to go and find Eldarion and have him inform your family that all is well, Kerwyn?" she asked the young woman, adding, "Aragorn and I will be along shortly."  
  
"As you wish," she replied, for she in truth she was eager to return to her beloved.  
  
"Shall we join our friends over there, Ellraen?" Arwen asked. "I would like to hear what your father is saying."  
  
The smile left Aragorn's face when he heard all that Joseth had to tell him, piquing Arwen's curiosity even further. The two women approached silently until they were close enough to hear Aragorn's words.  
  
"As you mature in your own relationship, Joseth, you will understand better what it is to trust someone implicitly, as I trust both Arwen and Legolas," Aragorn said in response to the young man's concern over the incident that both he and Eldarion had seen as a betrayal. "Go and tell Eldarion to release my friend at once," he ordered, making Ellraen's suitor well aware of his displeasure with his harsh treatment of Legolas.  
  
"I will go with you," offered Ellraen, taking her young man's hand in a gesture of support, and whispering, "Do not fear, Father will not stay angry with you for long."  
  
Arwen smiled as she heard her the confidence in her daughter's words, and nodded encouragement to them both before turning her attention to the King.  
  
"So here you are, Aragorn, I wondered where I might find you," Arwen said loudly, her anger obvious in her movement as she walked over to confront her wayward spouse. "Who arranged this little diversion?" she asked, realising she already knew the answer as she spoke. "Legolas!"  
  
"From all accounts, he was causing quite a diversion himself," commented Gimli, giving Aragorn a knowing wink and causing Arwen to blush slightly.  
  
"A simple misunderstanding," said Legolas as he and Leniel joined the group. "Eldarion and Joseth merely sought to defend the Queen's honour."  
  
"A commendable act, but it would appear that it is the King who is in need of defence at present," commented Éomer, his eyes smiling with mischief. "I believe that is the role of a good Steward, is it not Faramir?"  
  
"I would gladly defend my King, from any danger, except that of an irate Queen," he teased, his words causing a ripple of laughter to flow through the group and even Arwen found it difficult not to smile.  
  
"It would seem that both my dear Aragorn and sweet Legolas have cause to fear my wrath. However, I am surprised that both you and Éomer saw fit to become accomplices in this matter," she said to Faramir.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas and smiled as he commented, "So the truth is finally revealed! I always thought that you were the instigator of the mischief caused by Elladan and Elrohir, and now you are extending your mischievous influence to Éomer and Faramir!" he joked.  
  
"The Twins may have followed my suggestions on some occasions," conceded the Elf, " but I was always under the impression that Estel was the real troublemaker. However, whilst the King of Rohan and the Prince of Ithilien were willing participants, I accept responsibility for planning your 'rescue'. You can not deny that you enjoyed your reprieve, brief though it was," laughed Legolas.  
  
"Of course I enjoyed it, thank you for a most entertaining interlude," agreed Aragorn as he took another puff of his pipe.  
  
"You are not too angry with me, are you my dear Arwen?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No, for I really enjoyed every minute of our dance, especially the end," she said with just the slightest hint of shamelessness in her voice.  
  
"Where is Eldarion?" asked Aragorn, his eyes alight with merriment. "I think perhaps it is Legolas who needs his honour defended!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Engaging Plans  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Arwen decided that it was high time she and Aragorn returned to their duties as hosts, suggesting it might be wise for Legolas to join them, in an attempt to quell the rumours and gossip in which she was certain the lords and ladies were indulging in their absence. The others who had been a part of Legolas' plot decided to return inside as well, agreeing with Gimli's assessment that the entertainment was probably only just beginning. Arwen favoured them all with a dark look, indicating that she considered the situation was not to be taken lightly.  
  
"I did not know that you could predict the future, Father, it seems that Eldarion * is * speaking in Legolas' defence," said Eleniel quietly as the group entered through the doorway that lead from the courtyard back into the banquet hall and were greeted with the sound of voices raised in anger. Eldarion was directing his furious words to Kerwyn's father.  
  
"As I said, my lord, I misunderstood Legolas' actions, and my Mother's response. I have apologised to him, and that is the end of the matter as far as I am concerned," insisted Eldarion trying not to display his anger for he did not wish to be at odds with his betrothed's family. He was so angry that he did not even notice that Kerwyn was now sitting with her mother, looking extremely embarrassed and as if she would burst into tears at any moment.  
  
"Ask them to stop this wretched argument, Kerwyn. I am sure they will listen to you," whispered Eleniel as she placed a comforting arm about her new sister's shoulders.  
  
"I doubt it. I know neither of them will back down, stubbornness is the one thing they have in common." The whispered reply was almost inaudible, the words drowned out by the increased loudness of the argument between Eldarion and his future father-in-law.  
  
"Well I trust neither him nor his kind with their mysterious ways and their unnatural behaviour," countered Kerwyn's father, glaring with red-faced anger at his future son-in-law.  
  
"I admit that elvish ways are different from those of Men, but Legolas and the other elves of Ithilien have done nothing to warrant your disapproval. You would be well advised to reconsider your attitude to one who is a beloved friend of my family." Eldarion held his head high as he spoke, his words in defence of his friend, combined with his regal bearing, giving all a glimpse of the king he would become. Aragorn and Arwen took a moment to exchange a glance and smiled with pride at their son.  
  
"You presume too much if you are trying to tell me what I should think! I say again, I do not trust ANY Elf!" he shouted, his last words echoing in the silence that now filled the hall. The musicians had stopped playing as the argument between the two men caught everyone's attention. Most of the guests seemed to be of the same opinion as Eldarion, judging by the looks Kerwyn's father was receiving, but it saddened Aragorn to note that some were also nodding in agreement with the man.  
  
"I do not like this development at all, Aragorn," said Faramir, who was gauging the reaction of the crowd to determine if there was a threat to his King's safety.  
  
"It is certainly exceedingly unpleasant, but I think Eldarion has the right to handle this problem. I will do my best to prevent it becoming any worse if necessary," he said reassuringly.  
  
"My axe would soon take care of the problem," muttered Gimli angrily, feeling insulted for his friend.  
  
"I agree, Master Dwarf," Eowyn whispered in his ear, earning herself a look of disdain from her brother as they both tried to stifle a laugh. Aragorn merely rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Eomer's shoulder and quietly asked him to escort his sister and Gimli back to the table where Ellraen and Joseth were sitting.  
  
"You should have more respect for Kerwyn's family," they heard her uncle shout as he cast his eyes over the room to include Aragorn and Arwen in his rebuke. "It was a mistake to invite the Elves, look at the trouble they have caused!"  
  
"There is no trouble, merely a misunderstanding, which I believe Eldarion has tried to explain. Kinfolk of the Queen have every right to be numbered among our honoured guests on this special occasion," stated Aragorn firmly, choosing his words carefully and deliberately.  
  
"Even if the family of your future daughter, who I remind you will one day be Queen herself, are uncomfortable in the presence of the Elves?" demanded Kerwyn's father, his anger increasing.  
  
Legolas, who had been standing silently near the entrance, glanced at the King, communicating his intentions as their eyes met, making use of an ability that had become second nature between the two over many decades of close friendship. Aragorn nodded, indicating that he understood and agreed to the silent request; Legolas wished to deal with the issue in his own way.  
  
"Then it is best that my friends and I take our leave, it is lovely out under the stars tonight and the air will be much fresher under our trees," he said directing the thinly veiled insult in the last few words towards Kerwyn's father and uncle, who both suddenly realised that the elvish musicians had left their instruments and were now standing quite close to their companion. There were gasps of astonishment from the other guests as well, for none but Arwen had even seen them move to a position from where they could defend their prince if necessary. Although Legolas never used his title, the elves who had followed him from Eryn Lasgalen always treated him with the respect due the son of their King.  
  
"I also withdraw our offer to assist with your vineyards, for surely you would not seek help from those whose company you cannot abide and you do not trust," he added, the silkiness in his voice sounding like fine steel being drawn from an elvish scabbard. Seeing the gleam of anger borne of insult in the Elf's eyes, Kerwyn's uncle found he had no voice to answer and took a step back as Legolas approached to stand next to Eldarion.  
  
"May light of the Valar shine on you and your betrothed, Eldarion," he said to the young man. With a wordless bow to Aragorn and Arwen, the elves left the hall with another demonstration of elvish swiftness of movement.  
  
"And good riddance, too," stated Kerwyn's uncle. "Now that they are gone, perhaps we can celebrate in peace." Aragorn was furious both with the man's comment and because he had no choice he but to watch his friend leave. He was just wondering whether to ask the musicians to begin playing again, when Kerwyn came to stand beside him and called for everyone's attention.  
  
"I would like to call the evening at an end," said Kerwyn boldly, her words surprising both her father and Eldarion. "With all due respect, King Elessar, I believe that I have had more than enough excitement for one evening. Queen Arwen, I thank you for a wonderful banquet and for all the time and effort you spent ensuring the night was perfect. Unfortunately the two men I hold most dear in my life managed to spoil it, at least for me," she added directing a look of pure rage first to Eldarion and then to her father as she walked swiftly past them and out of the hall.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Eldarion?" Arwen said softly to her son. "If I were you, I would go and make my peace with her, right now!"  
  
"Should I not bid our guests farewell first?" he asked.  
  
"Your father and I will perform that task, no-one will be offended," she said reassuringly. Eldarion kissed her cheek and quickly ran from the hall, calling to Kerwyn to wait for him. Arwen smiled happily as she saw the young woman turn and say a few words that were quickly muffled in a passionate kiss. Thoughts of Aragorn's earlier attempt at romance occupied her mind as she went through the motions of bidding her guests goodnight, and she decided that his was the best plan of all. 


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.

Engaging Plans

Epilogue

Aragorn heaved a sigh of relief as the wardens finally closed the hall doors behind the last of the departing guests. Turning to Arwen, he swept her into his arms, and kissed her as only her lover could.

"Perhaps if you had done that sooner, when everyone was still arguing, there would have been no cause for any misunderstanding," she said playfully, her cheeks slightly flushed and her eyes shining with the love she felt for him alone. 

"Ah, but I did not wish to start something I could not, in all propriety, finish at that time," he whispered as he nuzzled her neck. 

"Since you have waited this long, I am sure you can spare a few more minutes for a walk in my garden," she said sweetly, wriggling out of his embrace. "Legolas spoke truly when he said it is a beautiful night and I think you and I could use a refreshing walk under the stars. I just want to relax a little before retiring, you must admit it has been a very trying evening."

"As well as a very successful one, everything was splendid, except my dance card! Now I understand why Legolas refuses to attend the more official functions, some of the ladies make very poor company."

"Really, Aragorn, there is no need to be insulting. You may have felt yourself subjected to adverse conditions, but you at least appeared to be the epitome of gallantry the whole time. Did you learn how to do that from Legolas as well?" she teased, earning herself a long-suffering look from her husband. "Speaking of Elves, I did not realise Kerwyn's family harboured such a dislike for my kinfolk, did you Aragorn?"

"I did hear a few comments passed between her father and uncle, but I took no notice for they had both been drinking plenty of wine. I never suspected that they were actually speaking the truth. Despite the fact that her father is quite belligerent, he has always been polite and respectful towards Eldarion, until tonight, of course," he added with a rueful smile.

"Maybe he does not realise that our son has elvish blood in his veins?" she suggested as they walked hand in hand through the garden that Legolas had designed for the Queen. 

"Oh, he knows. If you recall, I told you he questioned me at length about Eldarion's heritage before he gave approval for the betrothal," replied Aragorn. "I think that he simply chooses to ignore the fact of Eldarion's heritage, at least as far as your family is concerned. I wish it were otherwise, but as much as I have grown to love Kerwyn, I am becoming increasingly concerned that he wants her to marry Eldarion merely for his position. I cannot help but wonder if she does truly love him or is simply being an obedient daughter?"

"Nonsense! How could you think such a thing about Kerwyn? You only have to see her and our son together to know how much in love they are," Arwen said sharply. "If you doubt regarding what your eyes tell you, just ask Legolas for his opinion, elvish eyes can easily see what Men's hearts keep hidden." 

"I am pleased to hear that, but what do you suppose his elvish ears are hearing now?" he whispered, directing Arwen's gaze to where the Elf was seated on the grass talking to Kerwyn and Eldarion.

"I have no idea," she said, surprise registering on her face for she had assumed the young lovers were otherwise occupied. "Shall we go and find out?" 

Legolas acknowledged their approach with a quick nod, but rather than interrupt the conversation, the King and Queen settled themselves quietly on a nearby bench and listened to Kerwyn's softly spoken words in answer to a question which they had not heard. 

"Oh yes, I know all about Queen Arwen becoming mortal so that she could be with the King, and Eldarion has told me about his other elvish relatives as well," she answered enthusiastically. "It's just that…well...maybe I should try and explain to you why it is that my father and uncle harbour such ill will towards Elves. I would hate to think my father had caused a rift between Ithilien and Minas Tirith. Will you listen?" she asked shyly, holding tightly to Eldarion's hand for support.

"Let me reassure you that you need have no fear about any rift forming, the bond of friendship between the Elves and Men is not so fragile as to be able to be destroyed by a few ill chosen words. Nevertheless, I would like to apologise to both you and Eldarion for any distress my disagreement with your father may have caused either of you earlier. I hope my anger did not mar your celebrations," said Legolas graciously

"Nothing could detract from the happiest day of my life," said Eldarion as he leaned over to gently kiss his beloved. "Think no more on it, everyone was behaving rather rashly for a time, myself included, and much was said that should not have been."

"Then let us hear your young lady's tale," said the Elf, giving Kerwyn his full attention. 

"When my father was a boy of ten," she began, her nervousness obvious in her voice, "my grandfather and his eldest son disappeared whilst on a hunting trip in a part of the land said to be inhabited by Elves. The search parties found no bodies, but at the place where they had been attacked, several elvish arrows were removed from the trees and it was assumed that the owners of the arrows had either kidnapped or killed the hunting party," she explained.

"It is more likely that the Elves were attempting to rescue them from an attack by orcs," said Aragorn as he and Arwen moved from their bench to join the group sitting on the soft grass. "Since there were no remains found, they were all probably captured by the foul creatures." 

"Yes, I suppose that is what might really have happened, but my father and his younger brother were devastated by the loss and have borne a hatred for elves ever since. It is an attitude that I have been taught to believe in all my life, until I fell in love with Eldarion," she said.

"But now you find yourself feeling differently, you feel that you can no longer agree with your father's opinions," surmised Legolas. 

"Exactly, but how do you know that?" Kerwyn dared to ask, favouring him with a shy but friendly smile. 

"In some ways, men and Elves are not so different. My father has never liked Dwarves or Men, and I had the same attitude instilled in me as I grew up. Fortunately it only lasted until I met Aragorn and later my dear friend Gimli," the Elf explained as he and Aragorn exchanged an amused glance as they both recalled a shared memory of a very rebellious young Mirkwood Elf and his 'forbidden' friendship with a certain Ranger. "I learned that every race has something to offer and I think you would better understand the ways of my people if you visited us in Ithilien," suggested the Elf. 

"I would be pleased to do so," said Kerwyn graciously accepting the invitation. 

"Just make sure you take Eldarion with you, in case your honour needs defending," teased Aragorn, his words causing much laughter. Turning to Arwen when the merriment had subsided, he asked if she was ready to retire yet. 

"Yes, I am, my love," said Arwen eagerly as she held out her hand for Aragorn to help her stand. "What about you two? I think it must be time for Kerwyn to return to her room, Eldarion. I know her mother was looking for her earlier."

"I am afraid your mother is right," Kerwyn said as she took Eldarion's arm. "It is well past the time I was expected to return, Mother will be waiting for me, as usual," she added winking at Eldarion in a suggestive fashion as they started back to the palace. 

"And you, Legolas, will you remain out here alone?" asked Aragorn, guessing his friend's intentions were to do just that.

"I will not be alone," answered Legolas, his gaze travelling skywards, his eyes filled with delight. "This is my favourite time of the day, and I have much to tell the stars."  

"Then I will bid you a goodnight," said Aragorn, embracing his friend with comradely affection. "I will rest easy in the knowledge that you are not likely to incur the wrath of the stars, at least in the few hours left until dawn." 

"Yes, do enjoy the starlight, mellon nin," said Arwen as she reached up to lightly kiss the Elf on the lips. This time neither Eldarion nor Kerwyn had any objections.

  
  



End file.
